Perfect Girl
by luvbeyblade
Summary: Kai, Tyson and Kenny flew back home to Tokyo and Kai thinks of a certain girl... Based on the song 'She's No You'. Oneshot!


Hey guys and gals! Sorry I didn't post a story so fast. I couldn't get my lazy fingers and lazy brain working.

'

Anyways, here's my 1st songfic (or whatever u call it.) The song's from Jesse McCartney. It's called 'She's

No You'. Hope u likies!

Kai looked out of his window and a two-toned blue haired, tattooed boy stared back at him as the plane flew

closer to its destination. It had been a long month, what with all the beybattling he had to do and all the snoring

he had to endure from his teammate, Tyson, it was a wonder that he could still live. As he stared out the

window he thought of their destination, Tokyo. Home. Well, at least, home to him, Tyson and the team's

brainiac, Kenny. His teammates Max and Ray had already departed on different airplanes. Max heading for

America and Ray heading to China. Suddenly, a loud voice came from the speaker, making Kai almost jump in

surprise. Almost. Kai never jumps.

"_**We are about to land. Please fasten your seatbelts**._"

Tyson, whom had fallen asleep but was woken difficultly by Kenny, whooped in excitement and said happily,

"Alright! We're going to be home! I CAN'T WAIT!"

"Ssh….." said a waiter angrily as other passengers muttered about 'young kids these days'.

Tyson quieted down sheepishly and, instead of screaming excitedly, began fidgeting and touching anything he

could find. (AN: Not like that u disgusting people!) Kai rolled his eyes at the childishness of his teammate but

inside, his insides were squirming with nervousness and glee at the thought of meeting her again. Kai closed his

eyes as the pressure of the landing plane plugged his ears and gave him a headache. Then, he felt the plane hit

ground and soon, it stopped. He closed his eyes a little bit longer to get rid of the headache and when he

opened his eyes, he saw Tyson making faces at him but apparently he did not notice that Kai saw him. Kai

made a mental note to kill Tyson later but for now, he decided to let it go. Kai got up and Tyson turned around

hurriedly and began to whistle. Kai quietly walked out of the plane to the many calls and screams of "I love u

Kai!" and "Marry me Kai!" But Kai ignored them all. His heart was already with somebody else.

_They got a lot of girls_

_who know they got it going on _

_But nothin's ever a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want_

_And everything I need_

_is everything you do_

Beautiful ladies that he knew could be supermodels walked by, giving hints that they wanted to talk to him but

he didn't care. He knew a girl who was prettier than they could ever be.

_Any girl walk by don't matter_

'_cause you're looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy_

_She could be a supermodel_

_Every magazine…the cover_

_She'll never, ever mean a thing to me_

The girl he knew, she was like an angel in his eyes. He knew he was so lucky to have her, even though he knew

a lot of girls who thought they were so much better. They were wrong…..They were nothing but pictures on a

magazine. Nobody was as wonderful as her.

_She's no you…oh no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you…oh no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

'_Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine _

_She's no you…she's no you_

He walked along, thinking about how some of the other girls scoffed at the girl he loved and said that they

danced in videos and such while she only danced for nobody. But, like everybody else who thought badly of

her, they were wrong. In his eyes, she was the most graceful, breathtaking and beautiful dancer than anybody

he ever saw. He wanted her to know that. That she was everything he needed.

_They got a lot of girls_

_who dance in all the videos_

_But I prefer the way you do, _

_the way you move_

_You're more than beautiful_

_And I just want to let you know_

_That all I ever need _

_Is what I've got with you_

More girls walked by, but like before, he didn't care. He didn't even spare them a glance even though they

couldn't take his heart away. How could they if somebody already did? His heart belongs to somebody he

thinks is perfect in every way.

_Any girl walk by don't matter_

_Every time you're looking better_

_I think you're perfect_

_There ain't nothing I would change_

_She could be a supermodel_

_Every magazine…the cover_

_She'll never, ever take my heart away_

From her toes to her head, everything was perfect. Sometimes being with her seemed like a dream. So

wonderful, it seemed unreal….But it was real and he was glad of it. He knew there were a lot of mutterings of

"Why her?" Well, because she made him happy in a way no other person could.

_She's no you…oh no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you…oh no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I got_

'_Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you…she's no you_

He had been on a couple of dates before he met her, but nothing got to him the way she did. She was the only

one who ever made him fall in love so deeply….

_No one's ever gonna get to me_

_Oh, the way you do _

_Now baby can't you see_

_That you're the one, the only one_

_Who's ever made me feel this way?_

He remembered that some girls had tried to compare against her but not one of them came close. They were

so far below her level that it was funny.

_No one's ever coming even close_

_No one's ever been comparable to you…oh_

He wanted to tell her that he didn't need anything he didn't have; she gave him all the things he needed, all he

wanted was for her to not stop in anything she did….

_I don't want nothing I don't got_

_I don't need nothing but you_

_I can't get more than you give me_

_So don't stop anything you do_

Tyson then shouted from behind, "Hey Kai! Wait up!" Kai didn't stop; he was looking for her, the girl he

waited so long to get back to…. Nobody, nothing and nowhere meant as much as her…

_You're all that, all that and then some_

_You know what, just what I need_

_And no girl, no place and nowhere_

_Could mean a thing to me_

As Tyson struggled to keep up, Kai saw her….the girl of his dreams. She saw him…She ran to him and flung

her arms around him…. He hugged her, feeling at home at last…

"Hilary…." Whispered Kai

"Kai …." Whispered Hilary

Kai then did something that nobody, but Hilary, thought that he would ever do. He lifted her face to his and

kissed her. A long, sweet kiss that filled everybody with astonishment (including Tyson and Kenny), other girls

with rage and envy, but filled Hilary and Kai with blissful happiness.

"I love you Hilary." whispered Kai.

"I love you too Kai." whispered Hilary.

_She's no you…oh no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you…oh no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got _

'_Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you…girl, she's no you_

Well, how'd you people like it? Was it a bit mushy? How can I improve? As usual, read and review please!

Also, no flames please! Well, TTYL! (Type To You Later)


End file.
